


Misconceptions

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has time for love anymore? A heartbroken Charles laments over Erik's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

It's funny...isn't it Erik?

The pattern my life has taken.

I could have anything I wanted as a boy. Anything at all, as long as the nannies were available and I stayed out of my mother's hair.

Even in boarding school I found a way to climb to the top; the girls were hanging on my arms and my teachers learned early on I had the makings of someone important in life. If I applied myself, anything I desired would be mine for the taking.

If my university thesis is any proof of that...

Bright young professor, charming, witty; able to read minds and woo women with a drink and a casual compliment.

How many times I've woken up with a hangover and a girl in my bed I've lost count...

It matters little, anyway; they move on to bigger and better things when they realize all the "aspiring genius" truly wants is someone to care for him.

And who has time for that?

Who has time for love?

...I won't lie when I say I thought you did.

I knew Shaw was first on your mind but I'd hoped...I'd hoped once he'd been taken care of, I might fill that slot. Perhaps I would rise to most important of your priorities...and this...this campaign or whatever it is you call it would take a back seat.

I thought...I thought you'd love me the way I did for you.

...but you're no different from the others, are you? You'll come to me when needed-you'll confide in me and take my advice and gain my trust, but as soon as you're able to find your footing, you walk away and no matter how badly I may want to run after you I _can't_ because I can't run at all.

Can't even walk.

You took my heart, my trust...my legs...and not once did you look back.

You left me there...alone and hurting and didn't have the decency to even say good-bye.

I thought you were the better man...but you're just like everyone else.


End file.
